The one that got away
by fangirls life
Summary: A short story about what I think Daisy's reaction to a member of the team's death would be if she had been left behind on base. Th etitle comes from the Katy Perry song but that has no relevance to the fic at all
**How I think Daisy would react if she was left at base while all the stuff is going down next episode. I obviously don't know who's going to die, so I left it ambiguous. I apologise for all the apologising, I'm British and that's like all we do when we aren't drinking tea. I don't own anything, as much as I'd like to.**

* * *

Daisy was still confined to the hospital bed and she hated it. Everyone had left for a chance to beat Hive for good, and she was stuck on bed rest. Jemma, Lincoln and Mack had actually strapped her down and attached the power inhibitors to her wrists so she couldn't get up if she tried, and she had. Several times.

All of a sudden, people came pouring in to the lab, but none of them even glanced at her. So many stretchers came in, all of them full. Some had concious patients, a handful of the ones with the less injured awake people had up to three people sat on them, some had unconscious bodies lying on them and there were some - not many, only a few, but still some - with full body bags. It was all hands on deck, everyone with any medical training who wasn't hurt enough to be priority was helping the ones on the verge of death. Daisy felt useless strapped down, but even if she wasn't she wouldn't of been much help anyway. She watched as people came and went, trying to find all of her friends in the scramble of bodies barely five feet away.

She had been watching for about an hour when one of the lab techs she'd never spoken to came over and loosened the straps keeping her down and removed the power inhibitors, telling Daisy they needed the bed and she was well enough to go back to her room and rest there. She begged to stay, if only to locate the one member of the group she considered family she hadn't yet seen. As she pleaded the agent who often shadowed Coulson appeared and said he had orders to take her back to her room, that the lab was just too busy and she still needed rest. Daisy let him take her back to her room, leaning on him for support more than once because, even though she was better, she was still weak, and all the blood samples Simmons had taken didn't really help.

They made their way to her room in silence, and once they got there the agent - she was pretty sure his name was Anderson - sat her down on her bed and told her someone would be down to check on her as soon as they became available.

"It's crazy back there, I won't hold my breath." She retorted in a joking tone, "I'm sorry, not a good time. Can you tell the agent I was arguing with that I'm sorry? It's just, I saw all my friends apart from..." She saw Anderson (or whatever his name was) go white.

"I wasn't supposed to let you know!" He groaned quietly. "I'm sorry Agent Johnson, someone was going to tell you later, when they were sure you could handle it."

"No." She said quietly, a few tears escaping down her cheeks.

"It's the truth. I'm sorry, I know how much you cared..."

"They're not dead! They can't be! If they are it's all my fault!" She was fighting to stay in control, to keep the tears in and the earthquakes at bay.

"It isn't your fault. They made their choice because they knew it was the right thing to do."

"They had a family. I should have been there keeping them safe."

"You needed to rest, still do. One of your friends will be along soon." And with that Anderson left and Daisy stopped holding back the tears and bed trembled a little. She cried for what felt like an eternity, until she felt empty inside, well, emptier than her loss had made her feel when she first heard that someone she'd held so close to her heart was gone, torn away from the world long before their time should have been up.

She had lost track of time when the rest of the core team appeared at her doorway.

"I guess she found out already." Someone said in the door.

"I know." said someone else whispered to her as they sat down and rubbed circles on her back in an attempt to comfort her. Everyone piled on to Daisy's small bed and all eight of them engulfed each other in a huge group hug, that, even though people were falling off the edge of the bed, felt as if it was missing something, and it was.

It wasn't easy but they all managed to get over it. After a while, laughing at a joke their friend would have found funny, didn't make them hang their heads in guilt. They started buying the snacks that had hurt just a little bit too much to look at until then. They were slowly getting over it. Soon they stopped waking up sobbing and went about business the way they used to. Slowly but surely, they were getting better.


End file.
